First Outing in Midgar
by Ave-Avexus
Summary: Second in Reaction series. Cloud Wants to go out into midgar, but sephiroth has some reserves. And Cloud wants to know why. Lemon. Sephiroth x Cloud. Zack x Aerith


**Hello avid readers of fanfiction, I want to thank those who have replied to my first story of this very long series. This story is 'M' based upon the series. Most of these stories could actually be 'T' but since the series is 'M' the stories are 'M'. I am just going to explain that now. **

**Also not every single one of my stories are going to include a Lemon. Thankfully this one does. So to all those who have issues with MALE ON MALE SEX, PLEASE LEAVE. THERE IS BOY SEX IN THIS STORY!!!**

**And last but not least, I don't own any of these characters. Sadly if I did, I would be rich and flourishing in this drowning economy. Damn square enix. **

**So let's begin with our story.**

**SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC**

"Come on, Seph." Cloud wined. The couple had happily been together for about two months now. The whole Shinra compound had been in an uproar when the news had circulated. President Shinra had fainted. Palmer had looked ready to be sick. Scarlett had looked turned on which in turn had caused Sephiroth to immediately put multiple locks upon his door. Heidegger, well let's say he ran at the site of the two lovers now. Stupid homophobe.

And Hojo seemed very happy for some unknown reason. When Sephiroth had went in for a monthly appointment, Hojo had asked if they had been using protection. Sephiroth looked at him as if he had grown another head full of greasy hair. The answer was obvious to Hojo when Cloud had come in for a mako test and found no extra residue of mako in his system. Sephiroth's Mako is very potent and it slowly sinks into the blood stream if any amount of fluid is received. It doesn't work orally but since the rumors were true, the exchange would have been through the back door so to speak. Strife's blood had the same amount he had when Hojo had last injected the boy.

Any way, let's get back to our lovebirds that were currently making dinner in Sephiroth's Quarters.

"No." Was the reply quickly given.

"Why not?" Cloud asked looking at his lover with frustration. The Sixteen year old boy had been trying, and failing, to convince Sephiroth to take an outing to Midgar with him. Sephiroth, at twenty-three, had been adamant not only on his answer but also his reason.

"Have you ever been attacked by a bunch of screaming and pining fan girls?" Sephiroth asked, taking a sausage from the pan and putting it on the plate cloud had just placed next to him.

Cloud merely shook his head.

"No? Well let me tell you, it beats any monster by twenty in scariness and it literally makes you run for your life." Sephiroth replied loading the plate with mashed potatoes and greens before turning to cloud and handing him the plate.

"Sounds scary." Commented Cloud as they sat down at the table in the dining area of the apartment. "But I still don't see why this should prevent us from actually going out to dinner and having fun for one night. Night being the operative word."

"So you think that just because it is dark outside and that the sun is no longer visible, means that the fan girls will not attack." Sephiroth asked thoughtfully chewing his sausage carefully while thinking over this new angle for the attack of getting out of the compound. "I will consider it. "

Dinner was eaten in relative silence, both males content just to be in the prescience of the other. By the time the two got ready for bed, Cloud had another plan being formulated inside his mind.

Sephiroth gently wrapped his arm around Cloud's waist, spooning the younger male up against him. Cloud used Sephiroth's shoulder as a pillow and completely relaxed into the loving embrace. Sephiroth gently kissed Cloud's unruly blond spikes.

Maybe he could consider his lovers request, if it would please him and keep him happy. Sephiroth fell asleep that night with a smile upon his face, embracing his young lover.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Zackary Fair was considered to be a well rounded, easy to get along with, typical first class soldier. Not only was he considered to be one of the best but also he was generally fun. He broke every single rumor that soldier's were only tough and had stick's up against every single asshole employed in the program.

Part of being so well liked though meant he had to deal with the perks, sarcastic perks mind you, that came with the first class title. Right now, he was an elbow deep in paper work. He was bored, with a headache forming, and he wanted to find his favorite cadet and mess with him a little bit. What he wasn't expecting on this boring day was his General bursting into his little office with a gleam that said trouble to an extent. Sephiroth's eyes with shining with a bright energy Zack had not seen inside his best friend's eyes in a very long time.

"Not that I don't love seeing you Seph, but what on earth are you doing here? As you can see I am actually trying to do work for once and you come bursting in through my door." Zack said his head dropping to rest on his hands, supporting the dry weight he had been holding on his shoulders for the past couple of hours.

"You're are actually doing work?" Sephiroth did a double take as he looked at his second in command. "That's a first."

"I know but as you can tell I have a lot to actually do." Zack was actually right. The pile was massive. It would take a lot time in order to get all of that done. "So what are you actually doing here?"

"I want you and your girlfriend to accompany Cloud and I into midgar Saturday afternoon." Sephiroth said, his eyes dancing with mirth as he saw Zack change attitudes completely.

"That's great and all but I don't believe that you and cloud need babysitters, but I could be wrong." Zack replied offering his superior his full attention.

"It's not a babysitter issue. It's more like I'm terrified that the fan girls are going to attack us and suddenly Cloud and I will become harmed in some way." Sephiroth was dead serious. His green eyes were clouded with worry and his own fears.

"So in other words, you want me and Aerith to become pseudo bodyguards for you?" Zack sighed at the fact that he would doing a mission with his best friend who just happened to be dating the guy that controlled his work area. Joy.

"You are correct."

"Fine."

"Good. Meet us at the Shinra Gates at four o'clock." Sephiroth stood from the chair and straightened his trench coat before looking to Zack again. "Ms. Gainsborough can meet us at the section 4 station."

"'Kay"

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

"Are you ready Cloud?" Sephiroth called from the entrance hall of his apartment. His dark blue shirt, dark wash blue jeans with black converse, and his hair pulled back into a low ponytail completed his day our outfit.

"Almost" Cloud was busy fussing over last minute appearances and making sure that his spikes were in order.

"Cloud," Sephiroth called as he looked at his Rolex watch "we're going to be late if you don't hurry up and since we are going to also pick up a lady I suggest that we be on time. "

"I'm coming." Cloud came down the hallway in a light blue t-shirt with dark was blue jeans. His white vans stood out against his darker color pants and the light blue brought out the intensity of his ocean blue eyes.

Sephiroth's eyes roamed down cloud's lithe form, caressing every curve and muscle. Slowly, Sephiroth walked to his lover's form. Lips met lips as kisses were gently shared.

"You ready?" Sephiroth asked, his green eyes playful and bright.

"Yep. Let's go."

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

"So where should we go first boys?" Aerith asked as they met at the train station.

"Well I want to go to the Midgar Fair. I heard that there was some pretty cool stuff there this time of year." Cloud said leaning onto Sephiroth as he was hugged around the waist. "What do you think, love?"

"I believe that this whole outing arrangement was based with what you would like to do." Sephiroth replied giving him a slight squeeze around the middle.

"Yes but it wouldn't be fair for me to not ask you your opinion first."

Sephiroth chuckled at this knowledge. Cloud was always looking out for someone other than himself. "If you want to go, then we will go. This day is for you, Cloud."

"The fair it is."

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Zackary Fair watched his two friends have more fun in four hours than they had probably ever had in their entire life. Sephiroth was openly smiling and it was even more interesting to see the shy introverted Cloud, also showing his pearly white teeth. That was something that had never had happen in Zack's presence.

"They look happy." Aerith had approached silently from his right side gently wrapping her arms around his waist.

Zack sighed, kissed the top of her head and hugged her before turning his attention back to the couple currently playing a game involving a squirt gun and racing. Zack, despite his skills with a sword, sucked at anything with ammunition. Sephiroth and Cloud laughed at something said by the announcer, and then turned back to the game, all of their attention focused on the little red spot on the board three feet away from them.

"I just hope that they can last. Sephiroth has been a lot easier to be around, and cloudy boy has been radiant."

"Zack, they will last till the end of time. All the planet is telling me is that they are happy, and love is visibly radiating from their forms."

"True, but Seph…"

A bell rung out from the booth and Cloud was laughing so hard. The announcer reached over and got a chocobo down from the prize rack and handed it to him. Cloud in turn handed it to Sephiroth who in turn smiled at cloud. The happiness was infectious.

"Let's just sit back for now Zack, ad let them enjoy themselves."

"I guess that is all we can do."

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Cloud was curled into Sephiroth's side, enjoying the popcorn being shared. The day was amazing and Cloud was hoping that the amazing day wouldn't end with a movie and popcorn.

"Say, Seph?" Cloud timidly spoke up as he watched Zackary Quinto as Spock throw a terrified Chris Pine as Captain Kirk into a panel on the bridge of the starship enterprise.

"Hmm?" Sephiroth replied kissing the top of Cloud's head.

"Could we do something else tonight?" He muttered softly afraid that the answer would be no.

"What do you have in mind little one?" Sephiroth replied taking hold of Cloud's chin and turning his head to look at him in the eyes.

Cloud mumbled the words as softly as he could. A bright blush covered his fair skin as he turned his head away from his lover. Naturally shy, it is harder to be straight and brave at the same time. Cloud had always had issues when trying to be straight about his feelings, and the fact that he was admitting them to Sephiroth, his Ideal, and his lover, was even harder for his mouth to spit out.

"Cloud, talk to me. What do you want to do?" Sephiroth gently pressed his lips to Cloud's ear, gently blowing, creating shivers up and down his lover's spine.

"I want…you to stop being so distracting." Cloud whispered as Sephiroth began to nuzzle his neck. "Nggh…stop it…can't concentrate."

"Then just spit it out Cloud." He moved his lips from the blonde's neck and gently pressed them to the collarbone that he just exposed. His hands were gently rubbing circles on the taut stomach muscles.

"I want…"

"Come on Cloud, what do you want?" Sephiroth breathed in the blonde's ear, a moan ripped from the blonde's beautiful mouth. He loved hearing that mouth do more than talk.

"I want you to make love to me." The blonde breathed. Sephiroth stopped his foreplay and looked the blonde full in the eye.

"Make love?" Sephiroth questioned, his baritone voice soft, his eyes full of passion as he looked at the blonde.

"I love you Sephiroth." Cloud whispered his fingers gently tracing Sephiroth's face.

Jade eyes widened in surprise. Long slim fingers traced the boys cheeks, relishing the smoothness of the skin.

"Love?" Sephiroth whispered. He was astounded. Cloud, this young teenage boy loved him, the monster of Shinra, the decimator of the Wutai war, and he was still being loved. Blue eyes stared into his green and nothing but adoration, amazement and another emotion present.

"Yes love, I love you, for all that you are and all that you are not." Cloud whispered his lips softly brushing up against the silver haired generals. "Don't worry about it right now."

Lips softly touched again, gently lapping, exploring.

Sephiroth gently brought his hands around to cradle Cloud's face, gently brushing the soft skin, and moving down to hold his head while lips continued to seek. "I can't promise you anything cloud. I don't know what I am doing half of the time and then the other half I am inexperienced in. Will you be able to live with all of my mistakes?"

Cloud brushed his lips against Sephiroth's weak point, the juncture where his neck meets his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter to me. I will always love you. And right now I would love for you to fuck me."

Sephiroth groaned as his libido rose to full power.

Mouths went from soft to insistent. Clouds tongue pulled the general's into his warm mouth earning another moan from the silver man.

"Now." Cloud whispered.

Cloud jumped up wrapping his toned legs around the general's slim waist, and moved his hips up and down, gently humping the general's front. Bulges rubbed against each other, tongues entwined, and hands can't stay off of each other.

"Ahh…shit." Cloud whispered as they continued to rub together while making their way to the bed. The blonde threw his head back as he felt himself getting close.

"No, hang on." Sephiroth panted against his neck. His kisses started up again, and cloud's moan rose again in level. He was getting to close.

"Don't know I that I can." Cloud moaned again his rubbing becoming more urgent.

Cloud was dropped unceremoniously on the bed his last piece of clothing being stripped in the process. Sephiroth also removed his last piece of clothing and both men sighed as erections rubbed against each other.

"Oh god that feels so good." Sephiroth moaned against cloud's pliant mouth.

"I want you now." Cloud demanded. Sephiroth reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a condom and the lube. Opening the bottle he poured a generous amount upon his fingers before asking cloud to open his legs just a little more so he could have better access. Gently, Sephiroth inserted one finger into his lover's tight heat, and reveled in his lover's moans as he hit the blonde's prostate. A second finger was inserted and cloud's moans became even louder as two fingers were now rubbing against his sensitive gland.

"Nnngghh. Not so much. Need you." Cloud panted writhing his hips to gain more of Sephiroth's magical touch. Sephiroth gently kissed Cloud's inner thigh, working his way up the lithe body beneath him, trembling with lust.

After rolling on a condom and lubing up his sex, Sephiroth positioned himself at cloud's entrance, looking at his panting lover. Rising above his lust driven lover, Sephiroth place sweet kisses across his collarbone and neck distracting him as he pushed into the tight sheath of heat.

Groaning he gently pulled back out and slammed back into the tight heat, making his lover's back arch and cry out as he reached out to grab a hold of anything that would keep him from ascending to heaven.

"Seph, harder!" Cloud cried, panting as his prostate was hit with every thrust. He was going to be sore tomorrow. Hips thrust in time with each other, their breathing mingling together as they cam closer to the high.

Sweat dripped off of finely muscled bodies as they continued to move together as one. Muscles bunched and surged as the met every stroke and breath mingled as their lips tangled. Tongues intertwined and hands roamed. It was a dream come true for Cloud. Sephiroth's eyes were locked onto the blue orbs, absorbed by the intensity of the lust that shone in the irises. He was happy, seeing Cloud look at him like that. He wanted him more than anything in the world.

"Come on Seph, Faster! I am almost there!" Cloud panted his eyes beginning to close as his climax approached.

Sephiroth reached down in between their moving bodies and grasped cloud's weeping organ, working it as he approached his own climax.

Cloud came with a silent cry, arching against Sephiroth as he spurted on his stomach. Sephiroth followed with low groan against cloud's throat. He gently kissed Cloud before pulling out of the warmth, and began to clean up.

Cloud looked at Sephiroth sleepily as he cleaned his stomach. The condom had already been taken off of Sephiroth and now a warm soapy wash cloth was being run over both bodies.

Once that task was done, Sephiroth climbed into the bed and pulled cloud to him. Cloud sighed and rested his cheek on Sephiroth's chest as he curled into the body. Sephiroth gently ran his hands through the blonde spikes, kissing the top of cloud's head.

"Seph?" Cloud timidly asked, raising his eyes to meet jade ones.

"What is it?" Sephiroth asked, looking into sleepy blue orbs.

"I love you."

Sephiroth remained silent, just running his hand through the blonde hair, watching his young lover sleep. He would always be amazed by the blonde's ability to be so shy and yet so forward when he wanted something badly enough. He was everything he has ever wanted, and to have that wish be dropped into his training was the first step. Shortly afterwards Zach pushed them together, and a connection was formed upon sight. They have happily been together for two months and he couldn't be happier.

Gently, Sephiroth leaned down against his sleeping lover's cheek, and whispered the words he wasn't able to say earlier.

"I love you."

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

**Well that's the end of this part of this Reaction series, First Outing in Midgar.**

**I realize that I took a long time with part. I had lost my inspiration and then I read some stories by Valentine'sNinja, Marisa, Bjanik, and Sorceress Fujin, and others that I have forgotten at the moment, and I came back. This is a long series so stick with me. The next one is on it's way. And I have a Yuffentine fic series in process and that one should be out by the end of next week.**

**So I hope you enjoyed.**

**I always like feedback. And I have to add another disclaimer for the star trek scene.**

**I don't own Star Trek and if I did then I would rich and would live in a massive house and have more horsies and kitties then I have now. **

**Let me know your thoughts**

**Ave-Avexus**


End file.
